riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Heilrax Assassination
The Assassination of Helirax was an assassination mission on the planet Heilrax, during the Galactic War on December 19th, 2200, that was conducted by United during the Corark Theater in eliminating the Universal Generation supply lines around the entire Corark Sector. The operation saw the death of Continental, as well as the discovery of a series of prehistoric ruins that were of particular scientific interest Prior to the Events During the events of the Corark Theater, the Universal Generation staged a large presence on Heilrax, where they terraformed the once earth like planet into a munitions stock and supply trading route, for additional Universal Generation held planets in the Corark System. having to have been identified as a site of most importance to the Universal Generation's war efforts in the system, the RFFS7, were able to succesfully delivered to the rest of the planets in the system, as well as the entire sector. At this point in United's main Office on Murray, discovered that an unidentified Continental would arrive on the planet, and that his destruction would compromise the Universal Generation logistics operations in the sector, giving United a strategic advantage against the RFFS7 controlled worlds in the Corark System. In addition, the planet possessed a series of ruins that were surprisingly left untouched by the Universal Generation. In addition to killing the Continental, the assault team had the secondary objective of documenting these ruins. A team of four Orbital Drop Shock Troopers led by Master Sergeant Tom Allen, was ordered to carry out the mission. However, the assassination was to be carried out by Sarta soldier Alia-241. This caused some resentment among the ODSTs that remained throughout the mission. The Assassination The team was deployed via SOEIV from the destroyer UNSC Kronstadt. Entering the planet's atmosphere under cover of a meteor shower, one ODST, Checkman, was killed after his pod entered the planet's atmosphere at a bad angle. The surviving pods landed in close proximity to each other, but one ODST, O'Brien, landed in a swamp. Cal saved O'Brien from drowning as the latter's pod began to sink. However, as Cal had replaced him as sniper for the mission, O'Brien's contempt for the Spartan increased. The team moved north through the ruins to gain a vantage point, taking photographs as they moved. Contact was made with a patrol of Unggoy led by an unidentified Jiralhanae Chieftain. Though the Unggoy were successfully neutralized, O'Brien was nearly killed and had to be saved by Cal. The Brute was thrown over a waterfall and presumed dead, but in fact survived and followed the team to their sniping position. The team arrived at the sniping point with only two minutes before the Prophet arrived to inspect the ruins. However, they were ambushed by the chieftain and Cal was mortally wounded before she could fire on the Prophet. Despite his initial hesitation, O'Brien killed the Prophet with a single shot to the head from over two miles away. Aftermath Cal died shortly after the Prophet's death, giving Cortez the recordings of the ruins. These sparked interest within the scientific community after the Human-Covenant War, and the Department of Xenoarchaeological Studies at the University of Edinburgh was commissioned by ONI to research the ruins. Cal's actions during the mission and her saving O'Brien's life many times until the loss of her own changed the team's thoughts and opinions on the Spartans. Upon their return to Kronstadt, the surviving ODSTs reacted aggressively to an Army specialist who suggested the Spartans were inferior to them based on Cal's death. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:The Galactic War Category:2200 Category:Galactic War Era